tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Veronica 'Ronnie' Black
This original character belongs to Rhea and can be found here . Veronica 'Ronnie' Black is a member of Jacob Black 's pack, joining after she moved back to La Push from Colorado. She arrived shortly after the confrontation with the Volturi in Breaking Dawn . While she is not the youngest shapeshifter , she is the newest and struggles with her new abilities. Biography Early Life Joshua Uley had never been known for his faithfulness. He was a poor father, leaving his wife while Sam was still young because he found the responsibilities of having a family too great to handle. A few years later, he met Emmie Black , Billy's younger sister, and they became lovers. After a few nights spent together, Emmie found out she was pregnant, but when she told Joshua, he all but ran from La Push. Devistated and embarrased, Emmie never told anyone who the father was. Seven months later, a month after Veronica Black was born, Emmie left La Push and moved to a small town in Colorado. What nagged her since she was a child was the fact she never had a father. No matter how far she try to make her memory reach back, she could never remember a male parental figure in her life. She pursued her mother in this many times, but came up with nothing. After many years, her mother finally broke down and told her who her father was. Growing up, Ronnie was a real tom-boy, always the most sporty person you would ever meet and didn't care at all for dresses or school dances. She'd rather be out playing soccer than shopping. This was the reason she was bullied and excluded so much by other girls in her grade for being too weird. While in her sophomore year, Ronnie found out how weird she actually was. It was that year a new kid moved to town, a rare thing due to the towns small size and absence on maps. The boy, named Ethan Ilia, appeared perfectly kind and was deadly handsome, even with his bright yellow eyes. Every girl in school yearned after Ethan, but Ronnie. She found him to be repulsive and was disgusted with the sight and smell of him. It was no mere coincidence that barely a month after Ethan moved to the small town that Ronnie fell ill. Her body grew warm and started to change unnaturally. After a week of being sick, Ronnie found herself wandering outside, hoping to cool her fever off. It hit the worst then. Her stomach churned and a cold sweat coated her skin. She burst out of her skin moments later and was on four legs. Scared out of her mind and with no idea what was going on, she decided to get away. If she was a monster, she couldn't hurt her mother. Ronnie ran to the forest a few miles from town and lived there for nearly a month until she figured out she could turn back. Naked and scared, she made her way back home to her worried mother. Ronnie told her mother what had happened and was shipped back to La Push only two days after that. Emmie was horrified at what her daughter had become, but had quickly understood due to the legends she had been told as a child. Emmie sent her to live with her brother, Billy Black, knowing it best that Ronnie be around others like herself and learn control. La Push Though Ronnie felt rejected by her mother, soon after joining the pack, she seemed at home with her family. Jacob Black was her first welcoming friend in La Push , being as their cousins. She arrived shortly after the confrontation with the Volturi and has settled into pack life nicely, though she isn't too sure about living next to the Cullens . Physical AppEArence Human Form Ronnie is one of the shortest in the pack as she stands at 5'4". She is of Quileute descent and has the natural russet skin and black hair that most do. Unlike the rest of the pack who cut their hair to keep their wolfs fur short, Ronnie keeps her hair past her shoulders. Wolf Form While in her wolf form, Ronnie is about the size of Seth Clearwater , standing at 5'10". Her fur is pure white while her eyes are golden. She is very fast due to her smaller form, but is often bested by Leah Clearwater. Ronnie posses the special ability of superior agility. While she may not be the fastest, she is able to move swiftly and quickly through the forest. Relationships Ronnie Black is the daughter of Emmie Black and Joshua Uley . Emmie and Ronnie are close as mother and daughter, but Ronnie has never met her father. After being told of him by her mother, Ronnie barely cared about him. He ran out on them and did not deserve the title as her father. But because her father is Joshua Uley , it means that she is the half-sister of Sam Uley. She is loath to tell him as it may ruin their budding friendship. She is also cousin to Jacob, Rebecca and Rachel Black. Trivia *Ronnie possessess all three gene sources, Ateara, Black & Uley. This and her close proximity to a vampire was what caused her to phase in the first place. If anything had been different, she never would have phased. *So far, Ronnie has not imprinted and doesn't know if she ever will, nor if she wants to. *If the situation arose, Ronnie is capable of taking the position of Alpha. She is a descendent of Ephraim Black and is naturally suited for the role. She would not, however, force either Jacob or Sam to step down from their roles and is content as a member of Jacob's pack. Category:Black Family Category:Shapeshifter Category:Females Category:Twilight Characters